kawaiicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Cat Meow Meow
Katie Cat Meow Meow (Japanese Name: Keiti Neko Nya Nya) '''is one of the main characters of Kawaii Crush. She is a cat themed girl whose theme colours are grey, pink and yellow. Two recolors of her have also appeared in merchandise, but it is unknown if both of them are real or not. Personality Not very much is known about Katie right now, but she seems to adore fashion and getting in with a chance to show off any of her new, super cute cat themed clothing designs that she comes up with. She likes to spend a lot of her time knitting and reveals making her own hats. Katie and her trusty pet kitten are always up for a cat-ventures outside, but taking the occasional time out for catnaps at night! Appearance While her age is unknown, Katie stands out for having tanned skin in comparison to mostly everyone else. She has very long flowing, pale pink hair that is very curly and just barely tameable, sticking up and down in multiple directions. She has a few spiked bangs, mostly hidden underneath with yellow bumps of her hand sewn trademark cat themed hat. This hat has a cat face on it, along with darker gray and pink coloring at its ears and the ends of its paws. The arms and paws themselves are almost as long as Katie herself, and they sway loosely at her sides. Her eyes are light green. Katie's basic outfit consists of a short, pale yellow T-shirt with a happy face on it along with a bright magenta pink ruffled skirt and a green belt. She also has on stockings that match her trademark cat themed hat, and wears yellow boots with pink laces and cat heads on each toe. In her merchandise, she wears a magenta pink puff skirt that resembles a big yarn ball and a cat ear headband with a big bow on it. In the BFF pack with Chilly Milly Yip Yip, she wears a magenta pink sailor's top attached with a short grey cape along with a yellow jean skirt with crop leggings and wears pink boots with yellow laces and cat heads on each toe. '''Alternate Katie Cat - '''Included with the Katie Cat mini, Along with plain yellow boots. '''Katie Cat Recolor #1 - '''While her skin, skirts, and eyes remain the same color, Katie Cat gains to have lilac colored hair instead of pink and instead of yellow clothing she has sky blue. Instead of white and grey cat parts, she has light pink oriented kitty parts. '''Recolor #2 - This recolor is somewhat like the other Katie Cat recolor. However the skin is much darker on this variant and her yellow clothing is depicted to be blue. Her cat hat is bright magenta pink with purple stripes and she comes with the same yarn ball skirt, and a pale pink cat ear headband. Pet Katie's pet is a small, lighter grey kitten with darker grey markings all over its body, resembling her hat. It comes with a small headband to match the one that Katie gets in her merchandise. In one recolor, it is light pink with lilac markings. It loves two things which are wool and fish. So much that it can barely contain itself upon seeing them! Merchandise *Katie Cat Meow Meow Mini Doll. Comes with cat ear headband, a kitten, a yarn ball shape skirt, and her hat. *Katie Cat Meow Meow recolor #1 *Katie Cat Recolor #2 Quotes "I <3 cats so much that it even inspires my purrrr-fect fashion style!" "You'll find me and my cat as we pounce and strut our stuff on the catwalk. I also like to think about designing, choosing and sharing some of my pawsome fashions that I come up with. And I purrrr-fectly <3 knitting fuzzy wuzzy cat hats!" "I'm a little bit curious, but should I invite the pawparazzi?" Trivia *Katie Cat happens to slightly resemble the main girl character on a Nick Jr television show known as "Bubble Guppies". The character in question is named Molly. *Ironically she is known for knitting, but her mini dolls hat has no knitted implications on it. ◾Her hair is the same as Debi Dolphin Go Go. Katie's Gallery 4 new girls.png Katie Cat Meow Meow.png|(Japanese translation: Watashi no yujin wa, watashi wa sore ga watashi no pafekutofasshonsensu o shigeki, son'nani neko o aishite iru to iu.) Characters.png Katie Cat Drawn 2.png Katie Cat Mini.png Katie Cat No Peeking.png|(Japanese translation: Bikkuri!) Amanda Katie Zoey.png High Tweed Chase Card.png KatieBalloons.png Cotton Candy!.png AWWWWW.png Alternate Colors.png|A color change CottonCandyCrush.png The Great Outdoors.png Stargazing.png Squee.png|Giggly laugh Katie's Room.png|Feeling sad Yarn Hammock.png Kitty grab.png Juicy Bloom Waterpark.png Category:Green Eyes Category:Animal Theme